vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Internationales Menschenrechtsforum Luzern
miniatur|Logo Das Internationale Menschenrechtsforum Luzern (IHRF) bietet den verschiedenen Akteuren, die im Bereich der Menschenrechte eine Rolle spielen (Politik, NGOs, Wirtschaft, Medien und Wissenschaft etc.) jährlich eine Plattform zum gemeinsamen Dialog. Es verfolgt das Ziel, die Sensibilisierung der Gesellschaft für die Menschenrechte zu fördern. Das IHRF wird von der Pädagogischen Hochschule Zentralschweiz (PHZ Luzern) in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Uno-Hochkommissariat für Menschenrechte und dem Eidgenössischen Departement für Auswärtige Angelegenheiten in Luzern, in der Schweiz durchgeführt. Organisiert und vorbereitet wird das IHRF vom StudentTeam, das sich aus Studierenden der Universität und der PHZ Luzern zusammensetzt. Damit aus den Gesprächen am IHRF auch konkrete Projekte resultieren, spielen die während des ganzen Jahres laufenden Teilprojekte Students Meet Human Rights und Real Workshops auch am Forum eine wichtige Rolle. Kontinuität verleiht den Gesprächen vor und nach der Konferenz die Online-Diskussionsplattform Virtuelles Forum. Zusätzlich zum Menschenrechtsforum findet jedes Jahr ein vom IHRF organisiertes Konzert statt, dessen Einnahmen ein konkretes Menschenrechtsprojekt unterstützen. miniatur|350px|Das IHRF Team mit [[Cherie Blair am Internationalen Menschenrechtsforum 2007 in Luzern.]] Menschenrechtsforum IHRF Forschung Im Zentrum der IHRF-Forschung steht die Wertekommunikation im Menschenrechtsdiskurs. Wenn über Menschenrechte gesprochen wird, dann spielen die Expertendiskurse aus Ethik, Rechts- und Politikwissenschaft zwar eine wichtige, aber nicht immer die entscheidende Rolle. Die „informelle“ Wertekommunikation, eine Form der Kommunikation, durch die Menschen miteinander explizit oder implizit über ihre moralischen Überzeugungen, ihre religiösen und kulturellen Traditionen und ihre unmittelbaren Bedürfnisse sprechen, durch die sie Konsens suchen und auf Basis gemeinsamer Werte Verpflichtungen eingehen, bildet einen ebenso wichtigen Aspekt des Menschenrechtsdiskurses. Die IHRF-Forschung analysiert diese Wertekommunikation im Menschenrechtsdiskurs und versucht, Problemstellungen zu identifizieren und strukturelle Verbesserungsvorschläge zu skizzieren. Verschiedene Formen der Zusammenarbeit und des Dialogs sollen dazu beitragen, dass einerseits das Gespräch zwischen den einzelnen Akteuren gelingt und dass andererseits nicht nur interaktive Gespräche per se, sondern auch konkrete Projekte aus dem Forum resultieren. Students Meet Human Rights Damit die Menschenrechtstradition nachhaltig gefördert wird, bezieht das IHRF nicht nur die Akteure von heute, sondern auch die Akteure von morgen mit ein. Students Meet Human Rights richtet sich an Schülerinnen und Schüler von verschiedenen Mittelschulen. Das Projekt will bei den Teilnehmenden einen intensiven Lernprozess im Bereich der Menschenrechte fördern. Es setzt neue Unterrichtstechnologien (ICT) ein zum Erwerb des Grundwissens und um den Lernenden die Beteiligung an der Menschenrechtsdebatte zu ermöglichen. Die Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer an Students Meet Human Rights nehmen ebenfalls am Forum teil. So kommt es nach der Vorbereitungsphase an den entsprechenden Schulen und mit dem Virtuellen Forum zu einer echten Begegnung mit engagierten Akteuren, was zu einer nachhaltigen persönlichen politischen Bildung führt. REAL Workshops In den REAL Workshops werden auf das vorgegebene Thema bezogene Projekte entwickelt bzw. deren konkrete Umsetzung erarbeitet und geplant. Dabei ergibt sich die Möglichkeit, dass die Entscheidungs- und Handlungsträger aus Wirtschaft, Politik, Wissenschaft und Gesellschaft ihre oftmals kontroversen Standpunkte nicht nur im Gespräch, sondern auch in der Entwicklung und Durchführung eines gemeinsamen Projektes einbringen und aufeinander abstimmen. Dies geschieht mit dem Ziel, die konkrete Umsetzung des Projektes auszulösen und einzuleiten. Virtuelles Forum Das Virtuelle Forum greift auf die Möglichkeiten der neuen Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien zurück, um sowohl aktuelle Informationen effizient zu vermitteln als auch die Kontakte und die verschiedenen Formen der Zusammenarbeit, die anlässlich der Foren entstehen, nachhaltig zu unterstützen. IHRF Concert Zur Sensibilisierung der Gesellschaft für die Menschenrechtsthematik kann am IHRF auch die Kunst auf verschiedene Art und Weise ihren Beitrag leisten. Deshalb findet zu jedem IHRF ein IHRF Concert statt, dessen Erlös ein konkretes Menschenrechtsprojekt unterstützt. Nach der erfolgreichen Premiere mit den «Söhne Mannheims» mit Xavier Naidoo im Jahre 2006 präsentierte das IHRF 2008 den jamaikanischen Reggae-Star Jimmy Cliff. Im Mai 2009 fand das 3. IHRF Concert mit Thomas D von «Die Fantastischen Vier» statt. Im Jahr 2010 und 2011 fand das IHRF Concert Classic statt in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Human Rights Orchestra unter der Leitung von Alessio Allegrini und den beiden Solopianistinnen Maria João Pires und Hélène Grimaud. Patronatskomitee * Louise Arbour; UNO-Hochkommissarin für Menschenrechte * Micheline Calmy-Rey; ehem. Bundesrätin, Vorsteherin Eidgenössisches Departement für auswärtige Angelegenheiten (EDA) * Shirin Ebadi; Friedensnobelpreisträgerin * Desmond Tutu; Erzbischof & Friedensnobelpreisträger * Michael Kirby; ehem. Präsident des Obersten Gerichtshofes Australiens, Mitglied der „UN High Commissioner for Human Rights’ Judicial Reference Group“, Mitglied der „UNAIDS Reference Group on HIV and Human Rights“, Mitglied der „UNDP Global Commission of HIV and the Law“ * Jeffrey Sachs; Direktor „The Earth Institute“, Universität Columbia, Sonderberater von UNO-Generalsekretär Ban Ki-moon * Pascale Bruderer; Ständerätin * Flavio Cotti; alt Bundesrat * Helen Leumann; ehem. Ständerätin * Eugen David; Ständerat * Martine Brunschwig Graf; Nationalrätin * Franz Wicki; ehem. Ständerat * Vreni Müller-Hemmi; alt Nationalrätin * Ida Glanzmann-Hunkeler; Nationalrätin * Cécile Bühlmann ehem. Nationalrätin, ehem. Vizepräsidentin der Eidgenössischen Kommission gegen Rassismus (ERK) * Judith Stamm; alt Nationalratspräsidentin * Lili Nabholz; alt Nationalrätin * Urs W. Studer; ehem. Stadtpräsident Stadt Luzern IHRF-Team Leitung * Peter G. Kirchschläger, Co-Leiter * Thomas Kirchschläger, Co-Leiter IHRF-StudentTeam 20 Studierende der Universität Luzern und der PHZ bilden jedes Jahr das IHRF-StudentTeam, das das jährliche Forum mitvorbereitet, organisiert und durchführt. Die Mitglieder des IHRF-StudentTeams arbeiten auf freiwilliger Basis während eines Jahres beim IHRF mit und absolvieren gleichzeitig ihre Studienleistungen. Das IHRF-StudentTeam wird jedes zweite Jahr zu Beginn des 2. Quartals für das nächste Forum im anschliessenden Jahr zusammengestellt und nimmt seine Arbeit mit dem Beginn des akademischen Jahres auf. Wissenschaftlicher Beirat *Annedore Prengel, Universität Potsdam * Jörg Paul Müller, Universität Bern * Georg Lohmann, Otto-von-Guericke-Universität Magdeburg Weblinks * Webpräsenz vom Internationales Menschenrechtsforum Luzern Kategorie:Menschenrechtsorganisation Kategorie:Organisation (Luzern) Kategorie:Gegründet 2004